Son of None: The Lost Symbol
by TheYoungDemiGod
Summary: The father of all monsters is rising. Can Percy, Annabeth, and a new friend, find Kronos's scythe for the new half-blood to wield? Who is the godly parent of the new child and why has he been blessed by three Olympians? (Set after The Heroes of Olympus)/ Will soon be accepting OCs of Roman and Greek origin


Daymon POV

I looked around at the crowds of teenagers. Here it was, the first day of my senior year at Goode High. I've been waiting for this day for a long time.

Let me explain who I am. My name is Daymon Paxton. My age is seventeen, soon to be eighteen on April twelfth, three days from now. Unlike most kids, I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I guess I am what you would call 'attractive'. I really don't see why girls get all strung up over me. I have pale skin, black eyes with a red rim around them and a grey rim on the inside, and long blonde hair. I am also what you would call a scene kid. Today I was wearing a blue and black hoody and some grey skinny-jeans.

It is weird how a guy like me is popular. I am on the football team as a receiver, but I am not that good. I am also on the swim team with my all to good friend Percy Jackson.

Percy is a very different guy, but all the girls seem to love him. He is tall, muscular with sea-green eyes, and black hair. He is my only close friend and I am his. We are almost like brothers. Every time I go over to his house, his mother(Sally) treats me like I live there.

I am there almost 24/7, so I guess you could say I pretty much do. My parents are both dead, so they were like my family. My dad was killed in the army before I was born, and my mom-just a few years ago- was murdered by a thief. At my actual house I lived with my abusive older half-brother. He always hated me because he thought my dad was the reason his dad and my mom divorced.

"Hey Paxton my boy, what's up." I looked around to see Percy hurriedly getting out of his car to greet me.

"Well well well, Perseus Jackson is on time to school! Is this a joke or am i going insane?" I said with fake surprise.

He just looked at me and laughed as he tossed me my Mountain Dew as I tossed him his special made blue Coke. "Here to settle your addiction almighty Paxton!"

"So seriously, why are you here so early?" We started walking to the library to pick up our books and our schedules.

"Well Annebeth got on me about getting to school so late. She thinks that school is 'very important' and will 'shape my future'" He said as I busted up laughing.

Annebeth is Percy's infinitely smart girlfriend. I met her a few weeks ago when they got back from summer camp. She has been living with him so I see her often. If I knew her, she would kick Percy's ass to the moon if he didn't listen to her about school.

We grabbed our schedules and walked to our lockers. As we passed the gym we saw the prep girls doing their makeup and looking as slutty as always. There leader was the worst of them all, Madison Bernie. They were the only group in school that hated me, but they just loved Percy and wanted to abduct him and force him into their group.

Percy looked over to me as though he had just seen a demon. "So um how bout you go to the back entrance while I distract them. Then we will meet up by Paul's classroom."

Percy nodded looking like God himself just saved him and ran to the other side of the gym. I took one deep breath and walked right past.

"Hey emo kid, come here," said one of Madison's minions. It just infuriated me when they called me that! I am goth at the most!

"Can't your army of sluts just leave me alone," I yelled to Madison. When i saw how pissed she looked, I couldn't help but smirk. Then I saw the person who i hated most in life, Lucas, approaching me while holding Madison's hand. Lucas is the school man-whore. Freshmen year I had my first girlfriend ever. I was so happy, until she became friends with Lucas. A few days later I found them making out behind the school.

Ever since that happened, I haven't dated anyone. I know it is a waste of time when every time Lucas will go after her. He quickly started trying to one-up me for no reason. He has to be my only true enemy.

"Hey moron, did you call my girlfriend a slut?" I nodded knowing what was going to happen. He swung at my face but i ducked under his blow and jabbed his ribs. While he was recovering I kicked his legs out from under him and tackled him to the ground. Every swing, one after the next, I aimed for his 'perfect' face.

"Your eyes, they are pure red! What are you?!" some girl screamed from the crowd. I felt hands on my shoulders and looked up about to punch the person, but stopped when I saw who it was.

Percy was standing over me looking worried. "Come on Daymon we need to go." So I let him help me up and we walked to Paul's classroom. We burst through the door to be greeted by Percy's cool step-dad, Paul.

"Hey Daymon its been awhile-" Then he got a look at my bloody knuckles. "Another fight guys? You know I'm gonna have to take you to the principal." He looked at us and sighed, "I'm sorry really, but you know I have to." I looked at Percy to see defeat on his face. If Percy has given up, you know you can't win.

I peered over at Paul and said, "No Percy doesn't have to go. I was the one in the fight. He came just in time to stop me from beating Lucas to-death." When I said that Paul's eyes got huge. _Well this school was nice while it lasted. At least I lasted almost four years._

I was surprised to hear I wasn't expelled or even suspended. All the principal wanted to do was talk to me. When I heard this I was suspicious to say the least. Our principal was the cruelest person that I have ever met. Sometimes I saw her eyes turn pitch black, but no one would believe me. One of the reasons Percy and I are such good friends was because he believed me about these things, but whenever I would ask why he would just mutter quietly, "I'm not a blind mortal that's why" and look annoyed.

So I was just waiting there for my vocal whipping. When Ms. Butcher (ya that's right, the butcher of all the teens name was Butcher, no joke) walked in looking as terrifying as ever. To describe her is hard because I have never seen someone so intimidating. She is a tall, extremely muscular like a female body builder, with brown hair in a bun, and a military-like suit.

She looked at me and snorted out, "If it isn't the devil's son, Daymon Dante Paxton. I see you were stupid enough to engage in a fight." She looked away and said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear, "All their children are stupid. I wonder how this one lasted so long."

I just stared at her dumbfounded. I mean seriously! The way she was talking about me filled me with anger. I knew my eyes were turning red with anger, literally! I still don't know why my eyes did it, but I could feel it happening ever since I was ten.

She looked me in the eyes and visibly flinched. The next part was what got me. She shifted into something almost scarier than her usual form. Her teeth became sharper and her canines got huge, her eyes became a soulless black, then her legs slowly fused together and turned into a... a snake tail! I knew i should have been scared, but all i felt was anger and confusion.

"Who are you?!" I screamed. She looked at me and just laughed. It was the most demonic laugh I've ever heard.

"For one of the most powerful children, you sure are dumb. I am Echidna the mother of all monsters! You may bow before me for I am your death." She looked me up and down, "you are definitely not a child of the ancients. I'll make sure that your death is quick." With that she jumped at me.

Just as she was about to dig her claws into my chest, a torrent of water hit her in the face. She flew into a wall. I turned around and saw my best friend. I couldn't help but thank whoever was above for keeping me alive. What I was wondering though is how did he do the water trick.

"Percy how did you-"

"It doesn't matter Daymon we need to get out, NOW!" Right at that second, he was slammed against a wall. I couldn't help but look at her with fear. She wrapped around Percy, slowly constricting him, and I could see the pain on his face as he got closer to unconsciousness. It filled me with rage to see my friend like this.

I felt power flowing through my body. I looked down in amazement at my glowing hands, they were pure gold! I felt something ancient in me taking over.

I looked down at me feet slowly walking forward to the monster. I no longer had any control over my body. _**Trust me child**_, a deep, dark voice boomed in my head. At this I stopped resisting its control.

When I got to Echidna I grabbed her off Percy.

"**I must banish you yet again, MONSTER!**" the voice said through my mouth. I don't know how but i squeezed my hand and she poofed into gold dust.

I fell to my knees as the power drained and I returned back to my normal state. Then I started falling towards the ground, only to be caught by Percy, whom seemed confused by all of this.

I looked up at him and said," what am I," before I proceeded to pass out.


End file.
